Laundry Day
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: After a long day of riding snowmobiles through the mountains, Roxas wants nothing more but to change into some warm, dry clothes and relax. Unfortunately Axel has forgotten to complete a simple task and now there is a situation. What can happen when he finds himself in an uncomfortable predicament? Maybe a talk with a helpful friend to help him cool down is exactly what Roxas need.


**A/N: **So this…(pointing down to story) is not one of my own wonderful works. It is in fact one of my friends. She had this crazy dream and wanted to write it into a story, so we sat a brainstormed for a bit and tweaked it a bit. I told her that if she wanted I could Beta for her and give a quick input.

She asked if I could put it up on my page and see what people thought of her work. She also writes Creepy Pasta's if anyone is interested. It's something short and sweet and we hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Laundry Day**

The redhead rode down the road, with the smell of winter and machine in the air he turned his head to find the blond he had been riding with far down the trail struggling to keep up.

"Come on Roxy, my grandmother can drive better than you!" Axel said with a little smirk.

"It was _Your _idea to go snowmobiling!." The blond yelled trying to keep up with his need-for-speed boyfriend.

It was in fact Axel's idea, Roxas had never even been on a snowmobile until this afternoon when Axel insisted on it. It was all fun until Axel decided he wanted to race up the hill before they go back to the cabin they were renting for the weekend.

With Axel almost out of sight, Roxas struggled to get up the snow hill that had formed on the tail after the storm. With little success he just barely made it up, then with little effort rode back to the cabin where Axel was waiting outside.

"Aren't you cold just standing out here waiting?"

"No, not really. I don't mind the cold too much" Axel said leaning on the door to the cabin

"Yeah its probably all that hot air in your head" Roxas said as he parked the snowmobile and walked inside "I just want some dry clothes and some cocoa, I'm freezing"

The blond walked to his room to grab some clothes only to find his closet empty "…Axel…."

"Yeah?" the redhead answered walking to the room Roxas was in. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday was laundry day….and it was your turn." Roxas said a little angrily with a huff

"Uh…yeah about that…" Axel said rubbing the back of his head trying to defend himself "There was a marathon on and I didn't want to miss it."

Roxas sighed in frustration " You are always doing stuff like this, You just 'Forget' Or blow off what I said completely. I just ask you to help out with chores and they never get done until I do them myself! The trash is still sitting by the back door, you never took that out either did you?"

"Well, I uh…."

"See! This is what I am talking about, if it wasn't for me this whole house would be trashed!" Roxas continued to rant while storming around the house.

"Roxy I'm sorry, don't be mad!"

"Oh, Don't 'Roxy' Me! I'm tired of this! I, I… I'm going for a walk" The blond stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him leaving a stunned Axel standing in the middle of the living room

With the snow being so high from the storm the night before, Roxas had to waddle through the unpacked snow, with his frustration still bubbling inside he didn't even realize where he was going until he came across another cabin. Looking at the number on the outside of the door he realized this was the cabin his cousin Sora was renting with Riku. Without giving it much thought he walked up and knocked on the cabin door. After a few minutes he thought nobody was home, as he turned to leave the door opened to reveal Sora standing in just a shirt that was way to big for him. Roxas thought it must have been Riku's shirt.

"Uh.. am I interrupting something Sora?" Roxas asked cautiously

Sora smiled and shook his head "No, Riku is asleep and I was taking a shower. Why? what's wrong Roxas?" Sora asked tilting his head a bit. "Here come inside, it freezing out there." Sora said as he pulled his cousin into the cabin and shut the door.

The cabin was warm and had a cozy feeling to it. "Let me get dressed and I'll make us some hot chocolate. Then you can tell me what ever is on your mind"

Roxas gave a soft smile and sat on the couch, Sora always made him feel better when he was upset. They had grown up together and were practically brothers. Sora soon came walking out of the bedroom and went straight for the kitchen to make some hot cocoa

" Sora you don't have to put yourself to so much trouble" Roxas called to him from the couch

"I know, but you seem upset and sweets and chocolate always make me feel better" Sora said walking out with a small tray holding two cups and something sweet. The brunet set the tray on the coffee table then sat next to his cousin. "Okay, now tell me what's upsetting you"

Roxas started on his long rant about Axel avoiding chores…among other thing. All through out his rant Sora sat quietly listening to his cousin, nodding here and there to show he was still listening. Roxas let out a breath after his long rant of venting then looked over at his cousin. "And then I ended up over here."

" I see. Well, Roxas first of all I think you blew this way out of the water. If you where so upset about these things why didn't you just sit down and talk with Axel?"

"Well I…" but Roxas was interrupted by Sora

"Also, lets face it. Sure Axel might not do chores, but there is a lot of other things he does. Who is the one who fixed your car when it broke down and you didn't know what to do?"

"Axel"

"And who fixed the broken window after the whole thing with that crazed squirrel?"

Roxas grinned at the strange memory "Axel"

"Oh and who is the one who killed the 'huge scary spider' in the bathroom?"

"Again…Axel.." Roxas said with a sigh "I guess your right Sora, I blew this thing way out of proportion"

"Good, now go back home so you two can make up" Sora said with a smile

Roxas thanked his cousin and gave him a big hug. Then putting his shoes back on he began to walk back to the cabin.

As soon as Roxas left Riku poked his head out of the bedroom "Is he gone yet, Sora?"  
Sora nodded and giggled as he slipped back into the bedroom to continue where they'd left off.

Roxas made his way back to his cabin and stood by the door, wondering if Axel was even still there and if he would be mad at Roxas for the way he acted. Roxas took a breath and opened the door, ready to face his mistake. Roxas opened the door to find an even bigger mess then the one he left

"…uh….Axel….What are you doing?" Roxas asked holding back laughs from the sight before him.

Clotheslines had been hung from all over the cabin and wet clothes where hanging from them by clothes pins. It was like a maze just to get through the small living area. Axel popped up from behind a pile of dry clothes balled up into a huge mound "Um… laundry?" the redhead said unsure of himself "I couldn't get the dryer to work and it was to cold to hang the clothes outside"

"Okaay, and what is that pile on the table?" Roxas asked

"Folded laundry….kind of…well uh…. look Roxas I'm sorry, but I-" But before he could finish whatever he was about to say Roxas fell to the floor laughing in hysterics about everything before him. Axel stood there even more confused from before which just made Roxas laugh harder.

"Uh…Roxy?" Axel asked, slightly confused

"Y-you…and, and then…" Was about all he could say between the laughter. After Roxas finally calmed down enough to talk, he made his way through the laundry maze and gave the redhead a peck in the lips " How about you just let me do laundry from now on" He said with a smile and watched as Axel nodded and smiled back at him.

"Agreed"

END


End file.
